The Beginning
by MeikoKuran999
Summary: Sheba's side of the story as she becomes Gyokuen; its basically her memories of the years before she causes the destruction of Alma Toran. One-shot.


**Author's Note: This is something I threw together after reading to days new Magi chapter; In no way does this story effect my belief of who Gyokuen really is because lol I don't think its Sheba. Anyways I hope everyone enjoys; I know one more Magi fic will be coming out soon. It will be another oneshot.**

* * *

**The Beginning - OneShot - Magi**

It was grief at first as she stared at her stomach; she wished it would have been her who had died instead. She grasped at her arm tightly scratching herself trying to make the pain in her chest go away. It hurt so bad; ever time she looked at her stomach she could see the small life form that had been there just days before; she could see it reaching for her with a smile on its face like it would have if it had a chance to be born. She felt tears falling from her eyes as she moved the sheet lying on her body; her pregnancy stomach was gone. Had it not been for Solomon's fast work she knew that she would have probably died, but now she sort of wished that she had died. Even with how fast the others had worked her body still had a scar; and she had still lost the baby.

She cried in to her arms after pulling her legs up to her chest; she wished that Solomon had just given up on her to save their child. She suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder; it caused her to jump she hadn't been expecting it. She looked up to her side to see Arba; the older girl wrapped her arms around Sheba hugging her gently to show her care, "It's okay; let it all out."

Arba stayed there comforting the young girl who had lost something more important than her own life. Arba gently rubbed her back trying to calm her down; Arba couldn't even imagine how the young girl was feeling.

* * *

Sheba was mentally broken; although she hid it perfectly from everyone around her. No one could tell the girl wanted everything to just come to an end. She had come to hate both Solomon and Arba; after her and Solomon had ended their relationship. The entire time she was recovering from the loss of her child Solomon hadn't come to visit her even once. She was the least to say angry about everything; the person she had fallen in love with had left her to herself after the death of their precious child; so just decided to ask to end it; if he didn't care enough to console her then she didn't need him. Solomon was devastated; and tried to refuse but the girls removed him from her room; none of them would blame her for the choice she made. She didn't really care what any of them thought; no one could possibly understand the betrayal and anguish she felt; it was a never ending pain that slowly ate away at her from the inside out.

* * *

She looked at Arba and Solomon who walked through the palace; it had been years now since the day she lost the child; and since the day she ended it with Solomon. When she lost the child a piece of Sheba broke inside; she snapped and took it out on Solomon who had been handling the loss in his own way. He was hurting just as much as she had been, but she no longer cared. He would receive no pity from her because she no longer felt she knew how to care about another human; she knew that she had broken. Even though she had lost it she kept the happy facade that matched her old personality; she stayed friends with Solomon once he got over the break up. She pretended to be Arba's best friend and gave her as much support as she could; even though the female had taken everything she once had. She didn't want anyone to talk to her about it; she didn't know what else she could do; she had long since stopped hurting; the betrayal she felt had numbed her feelings. So she made it look like she was happy for Arba and Solomon. After crying herself to sleep so many nights all alone she had stopped feeling anything; she was **NUMB.**

* * *

She watched from above; Arba and Solomon sat together in the garden as he felt her stomach. Sheba bit her lip in anger; she turned and left; the second she closed the door she said to herself in anger, "How dare her; why does she have the nerve to take him away from me. Why does she get to give him a child and I don't?"

Sheba walked down the hall; her staff was held tightly in her hand. She was through with all this pretending; before that thing was born she would end it all. She starred at her hands as she smiled viciously; malice and anger was all over her face. She could see something now floating on her hands; small bird like creatures that she had heard Ugo talk about many times. Her smile left her face as she clapped her hands together in prayer, "Thank you for this gift, Father."

* * *

It hadn't taken Sheba long to find people who were against Solomon's rule; among the staff wielders there were already quite 2 that she knew would join for sure. Falan and Ithnan were the easiest of the group to get on her side because they both blamed Solomon for the death of someone close. Falan and Sheba shared something in common that allowed for them to bond instantly; the loss of a child was something that you wouldn't understand unless you were a person that had experienced it.

Sheba knew of Falan's hate for Solomon; she blamed him for the death of Tess, and the destruction of her marriage. Ever since Tess had died her relationship with Wahid had fallen apart; she felt more alone than ever before. She was starting to wish she had never met any of them when Sheba first started talking to her about joining Al-Thamen.

When Sheba had first spoken with Falan she had surprised Falen. Nobody who Sheba talked too knew that she had felt this way. Sheba explained that she wanted the other's to remain clueless about the truth; she couldn't end it all if Solomon knew her intentions it just wouldn't be possible.

* * *

It was easy finding underlings to help archive her goal; as one of Lord Solomon's noble and precious Magi everyone trusted her not understanding the truth of their situation even in the slightest. So when the day came that her plan went in to effect she watched with an unsightly smile plastered on her face.

She watched as people continued to die one by one; she watched as Arba was brutally murdered. She watched in anger as Solomon held his small child in his arms; the baby cried clearly wanting his father's attention. Just looking at the child made her sick; she felt the anger radiating through her body as she looked up to the sky at the black god lowering itself from the heavens. Her hands reached up towards the sky as she said with tears in her blank emotionless eyes, "Thank you for blessing me father with his chance; Thank you father for letting me end it all. Now please father, allow me to destroy it."

* * *

Gyokuen opened her eyes; she had tears in them from the memories she had just seen. She still wished for nothing more than the world to end; because any place without her child didn't need to exist as far as she was concerned. To Gyokuen the world was already disgusting and needed to be destroyed; and she knew that with the help of Al-Thamen she would make it happen. No matter how hard the spawn of Solomon and that woman tried to stop her it wasn't going to happen because she wished for nothing more then everything to come to an end.

Even if she couldn't kill Aladdin the first time; his father wasn't here to save him this time. Gyokuen would be the one to end the small Magi's life when the time came. Before the world had the chance to end by her hands; she would quickly take his child's life.

* * *

**Author's Note: Now my question is how many of you believe Sheba is Gyokuen; and how many of you think its Arba. I think it's Arba. Anyways yeah my story conflicts with my beliefs but I still had to do it. Please Review and give me your thoughts. **


End file.
